In case of analyzing an ambulatory status, moving images, which have been photographed by a high speed camera, etc., are usually analyzed.
However, there are some problems, e.g., the high speed camera being expensive, a measuring range being limited within several meters square, a method for analyzing moving images being complex.
On the other hand, another conventional method for analyzing an ambulatory status by using motion sensors, e.g., acceleration sensors, without photographing moving images, has been developed.
For example, in a method for analyzing an ambulatory status disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of sensors are provided to a hip joint between both feet and provided to knee joints and foot joints in a state where the joints are pinched between the sensors, so that walking data, e.g., joint angles, of a subject can be obtained on the basis of data from the sensors.
Further, in a walking evaluation device disclosed in Patent Document 2, acceleration sensors are attached to ankle parts of a subject, and frequency spectra of acceleration signals are analyzed on the basis of the acceleration data of the ankle parts measured by the acceleration sensors, so that ambulatory statuses, e.g., shuffling, sliding, can be evaluated.